


take me gently

by Yoonki_397



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, animal crossing as an integral part of foreplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoonki_397/pseuds/Yoonki_397
Summary: Soonyoung is enthusiastic, and Wonwoo is indulgent.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 106





	take me gently

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse, this idea has just been in my brain for so long and I just want Peace.
> 
> Also this is barely beta'd for the above reasons so any mistakes are on me...

If Wonwoo was to describe himself he’d say he was open-minded but practical. 

He thinks he has to be, after dating someone as well meaning but reckless as Kwon Soonyoung. 

He’s indulgent for sure, lets Soonyoung get away with things like stealing the last of his clean clothes instead of doing the laundry and filling half their apartment with gaudy tiger themed furniture and decorations, but he thinks he balances it well with a sort of kind, level-headedness that Soonyoung responds well to, and indulgences in his own, uniquely Soonyoung way. 

So when Soonyoung approached him a year and a half after the start of their relationship, and six months after they’d moved in together asking him what his kinks were, Wonwoo was only caught off guard for maybe a minute. Granted, Soonyoung did ask the question right as he was getting out of the shower, towel hanging low on hips as water dripped from the tips of his hair down along his back and chest. Wonwoo did have to fully stop himself from just answering “You,” but that’s neither here nor there.

The point is that Wonwoo was a planner and a problem solver, so it’s easy enough for him to convince Soonyoung to sit down and talk through what they each liked or thought they liked in the bedroom rather than just fumbling through things like the dancer had originally wanted. 

They decide on dedicating time between Soonyoung’s last class on Friday and Wonwoo’s Monday afternoon shift twice a month to experimenting in the bedroom. 

Soonyoung, who granted had a much longer and varied list of things to try out than Wonwoo, was against the timetable at first. However, for or as much as he had complained that scheduling out kinky sex “ruined the moment” and that Wonwoo’s insistance on giving them time to recover “stiffled him sexually and creatively”, he’s never had to limp into any of his classes or hide any suspiciously placed bruises from his students. Wonwoo counts that as a win for both of them. 

They settle into routine quickly, and for the most part things go smoothly. 

They’d pick something off one of their lists early in the week, and then try it out once the end of the week came. They make it through Wonwoo’s short list of interest within a few months, and then Soonyoung’s initial list a few months later. After that, instead of knowing what to expect once the weekend came, Wonwoo was met with Soonyoung suddenly dropping kinks into his lap. Metaphorically and physically 

Like now, as Wonwoo feels arms drape around him from behind as he sits on the couch. 

Soonyoung suddenly draping himself across Wonwoo isn’t something unusual, but the latter is so focused on perfecting the gardens on his island in Animal Crossing that it startles him into almost dropping his Switch. The way he jumps isn’t enough to dislodge the other from his shoulder and Wonwoo is met with the sight of messy blond hair when he turns his head and greets his boyfriend. 

“Hey,” Soonyoung’s face is pressed into the side of Wonwoo’s neck, mouth moving against his pulse as the blond speaks. His voice is strangely small, and Wonwoo wonders what happened between this morning and now that made Soonyoung act so unlike himself. The brush of lips becomes a series of fleeting, barely there kisses. Wonwoo hums at the sensation, focusing on the console in his hands as he allows like usual Soonyoung to do as he pleases.

They stay like this for a few moments longer before Soonyoung is walking around the couch until he’s stood in front of the brunet. Wonwoo finishes cutting down a tree before he looks up and takes in Soonyoung’s unusually quiet demeanor. 

His cheeks are slightly flushed, pink and pretty, almost demure to match the shy expression on his face. On top of that, he’s wearing one of Wonwoo’s already oversized sweatshirts, the hem falls to his mid thigh almost completely hiding the shorts he was wearing. It makes the dancer look impossibly small with the way the sleeves hang over his hands and the wide crew neck exposes his collarbone and half his shoulder. 

He looks so cute like this, Wonwoo thinks, and even without knowing the reason for his shift in behaviour from earlier in the day it’s still easy for the brunet to set aside his game and open his arms in invitation. Soonyoung is in his lap in an instant, straddling him and throwing his arms around Wonwoo’s shoulders. Wonwoo gets half a second to admire the other’s face from close up before it’s once again being pressed into the side of his neck. Wonwoo isn’t really sure what to do with Soonyoung when he’s like this, so he just wraps his arms around his boyfriend and waits. 

They sit in silence for a while, Wonwoo holding Soonyoung as he waits patiently for the other to collect his thoughts. It’s broken by Soonyoung’s voice in his ear. 

“Do you know what cockwarming is?”, Soongyoung asks, face still tucked into the brunet’s shoulder so that he doesn’t have to make eye contact, “Like...with your mouth or whatever...?” 

Wonwoo can’t say he was expecting that. 

Soonyoung’s kinks seemed to follow a certain pattern. He liked testing himself, pushing his own limits to the extreme and then a bit further, and mixing them with things that put Wonwoo in a position of more control. 

He liked when Wonwoo made him come and kept going, liked it even more when the younger held down his hips or wrists in the process. 

Loved to be on his knees, a hand gripping his hair tight and a cock pushed down his throat past his nonexistent gag reflex. 

And for as simple as Wonwoo’s desires had initially been, he’s learned that he likes it too. Soonyoung is this unique mix of brash and shy that has him asking Wonwoo if he’s aware of a kink when less than a week ago he was sat in his lap begging to come a third time. 

“Yeah...is that something you wanna...try?”, Wonwoo turns his head slightly so he’s speaking into Soonyoung’s hair, “Seems kinda tame for you honestly…”

Wonwoo feels Soonyoung nod, before he pulls back so that he’s finally looking at him. HIs cheeks now flushed a darker pink and plush lips pursed in a pout. He seems like he’s struggling to maintain eye contact, and it’s an expression so out of the ordinary for him that Wonwoo starts to feel concerned. 

“Soonyoung, are you sure?”

“Yeah, just feel weird but not weird enough not to do this, okay?” Soonyoung shakes his head, face scrunching up in that cute way of his when he’s trying to refocus, before he continues, “Just want something easy.” 

Only Kwon Soonyoung could think that having a dick down his throat for an indeterminate amount of time was easy.

They hold each other’s gaze for a moment, Wonwoo searching for any hesitation Soonyoung wasn’t telling him about. He doesn’t any, so he feels fine with leaning in to kiss Soonyong. The way the blond squirms in his lap, hands coming up to run through the brunet’s dark curls and tongue almost instantly licking at the seam of the other’s lips, is a clear sign that he’s enjoying himself. Soonyoung settles after a while, hips pressed flushed to his as the blond presses his lips to Wonwoo’s in a series of hungry kisses. The feeling of the smaller man’s hips moving against his in a slow, languid grind as hands run through his hair and teeth nip at his lips feels as good as it always has, maybe a bit better with the excitement and anticipation for what’s to come mixing with the lust in his blood. 

“Can’t we just...have sex?” Wonwoo asks, seriously considering forgoing the entire agreement and just getting them both off quick and dirty. Soonyoung was always saying how he wanted Wonwoo to be more spontaneous, so he doesn’t see the downside to forgoing what in Wonwoo’s mind was just an obscenely long blow job and skipping to the good part. 

He tries to be convincing, pushing past the hem of Soonyoung’s shorts and running his hands along the sensitive skin of the dancer’s inner thighs. He presses his thumb into a fading bruise, and Soonyoung shudders and gasps before he can stop himself. 

“Wonwoo…”, Soonyoung whines his name and bounces in his lap petulantly, as if the feeling and hearing him like did anything to convince Wonwoo not to just flip him over and fuck him into the couch. The sight of Soonyoung pouting with kiss swollen lips, blond hair wild and collarbone exposed makes it a close call as is. 

Wonwoo relents and the blond gives him a last, quick and triumphant kiss, before he’s sliding off his lap and kneeling between the younger’s legs. Wonwoo makes him get back up put a pillow under his knees before Soonyoung’s allowed to pull down his shorts and take out his cock. 

“Just keep crossing those animals, I got this.” Soonyoung says it with a wink and a toothy grin that he thinks is sexy, but really just emphasises the cute way his two front teeth are bigger than the others. All while having the head of Wonwoo’s cock poised on his bottom lip.

It’s such an unbelievably Soonyoung thing to say that Wonwoo is so overwhelmed by the wash of fondness he feels for the man between his legs that he almost doesn’t realise Soonyoung has taken him into his mouth. Almost.

It’s hard not to notice the feeling of your cock going down someone’s throat all in one go. He thinks with anyone else they’d have choked on the length, struggled with the girth of it but Soonyoung takes him so easily, bobbing his head within seconds of feeling the head of Wonwoo’s cock hit the back of his throat. Wonwoo curses, having fully- and stupidly if he’s being honest with himself- expected Soonyoung to not move once he started. He reaches his hand out and grips Soonyoung’s hair to stop or slow the blond down, but it has the opposite effect, seemingly spurring the dancer on to Wonwoo somehow deeper into his throat. It’s the complete opposite of what Soonyoung had asked for that it throws Woonwoo through a loop. 

Soonyoung is insane in the sexiest way possible, and it makes Wonwoo feel just as out of his mind when they’re together.

Soonyoung stops after a few moments, head stilling with his head pressed to Wonwoo’s hips and hands sliding from the younger’s knees to hold onto his ankles. The brunet takes that as his cue to start distracting himself, so after he catches his breath, he grabs his Switch and loads up his island. He tries not to think about the weirdly quaint soundtrack the game’s ost lends to the sex he’s currently having. 

Wonwoo loses himself to his game eventually, which is not something unusual in regular circumstances but is surprising for the situation he’s in now. His focus is only drawn away from the screen when he feels Soonyoung’s hands fall from their grip on his ankles, and feels the blond swallow around him. 

He gasps at the feeling, a shiver running along his spine as he pauses his game to check the time. It’s only been 10 minutes since they started so it’s likely that Soonyoung had gotten bored or even tired. This is as new to Wonwoo as it is to Soonyoung, so even with the amount of thought he’s assuming the other put into testing this out, it’s understandable that things could go differently in actual practice. 

Thankfully Soonyoung doesn’t seem to be in any distress, so Wonwoo allows himself a moment to save his progress and a turn off his switch before he turns his full focus on his boyfriend. He runs his hand through the mess of blond hair, pulling it a bit to get Soonyoung’s attention and then resting at the dancer’s nape as he guides him back until only half of Wonwoo’s cock rests in his mouth so the brunette can get a better look at him. 

And what a sight he is.

Soonyoung’s eyes are unfocused, pupils blown and glazed over as he stares up at Wonwoo from his place kneeling between his legs. His cheeks and ears are flushed red to match the shade of his lips wrapped taunt around Wonwoo. He looks a mix of lost and pliant that Wonwoo has never seen on him before, and it’s as alluring as it is concerning.

Wonwoo continues to guide Soonyoung by the hair until just the head of his cock rests in his mouth. Suddenly there’s resistance. Suddenly, Wonwoo can feel Soonyoung pulling against his tight grip in his hair. A whine leaves the blond, high pitched and almost pained, which is enough for Wonwoo to stop playing nice and pull on the dancer’s hair hard enough that his cock leaves his mouth with a resounding pop.

“Wonnie, please,” Soonyoung says it on a whine, words slurring together. He’s still leaning towards Wonwoo’s cock, as if he was desperate to have it back down his throat. There are tears in his eyes, and Wonwoo can’t tell if they’re from sucking dick or from the pain of continuously making the brunet pull on his hair with the grip he still has on his head. There’s a lot to unpack in the way Wonwoo feels his cock twitch at the sight of Soonyoung like this but first he’s got to get the blond to calm down.

He leans down to pull Soonyoung up from the floor, the blond allowing him to pick him up and arrange him so that he’s sitting with his back pressed to the brunet’s front. Soonyoung squirms in the hold the younger has around his torso. He thinks a back over the last a few minutes and brings his hand to press against the blond’s lips. Soonyoung opens and closes his mouth around the digits, and he finally settles enough for Wonwoo to loosen his hold.

“Do you wanna stop or keep going?” Soonyoung makes a distressed sound at the back of his throat around Wonwoo’s fingers, like having to pick is too overwhelming. Wonwoo considers for a moment, and then asks, “Or...do you want me to decide?”

The tension in Soonyoung’s body leaves almost instantly as he nods.

“In that case, I think you deserve a reward, Soonie.”

Wonwoo peels the shorts off Soonyoung’s hips until they fall to his ankles and then off, leaving the blond in just his sweatshirt. He contemplates leaving it on, likes the possessive rush it gives him, but ultimately chooses Soonyoung’s comfort. He kisses the dancer’s neck and asks for him to take the top off, and within moments Soonyoung is naked and blushing in his lap.

The blond’s cock is red at the tip and covered in precum, more beading at the tip as he starts to circle and thrust his hips again, chasing a bit of touch Wonwoo chose to give him. The brunet doesn’t let him wait long before he closes his fist around his cock. Soonyoung’s back arches, and he gives a muffled moan around Wonwoo’s fingers as the younger sets an almost brutal pace.

“You did so well taking my cock like that Soonie,” Wonwoo says it with his lips pressed against the shell of the blond’s ear, tone so low it’s nearly a growl, and Soonyoung whines, “Could have had you on your knees for hours.”    
  
“Wanted that.” Soonyoung hiccups on the words, Wonwoo’s hand falling from his mouth, voice watery with tears, “Wanted to make it good for you. Be good for you.” His voice cracks on the last word, and a sob leaves his lips as Wonwoo tightens his grip on him.

“You were so good, sweetheart, always so good for me.” Wonwoo kisses the side of his neck then bites at his pulse point hard enough to leave a mark, and Soonyoung cries out. He’s fully crying now, body shuddering with a mix of tears and pleasure as Wonwoo works his fist faster on his cock. “You can come whenever you want, Soonie.”

Soonyoung thanks him over and over, words getting lost in the sound of his moans and sobs, voice high and flighty with tears and pleasure. The sound of it sends a shiver down Wonwoo’s spine and goes straight to his cock.

He has no idea where any of this is coming from, the words or the tone that comes with them. He knows Soonyoung likes the way his voice sounds, especially when he’s fucking him, but he’s never been one to talk dirty. There’s something about the pliant way Soonyoung is falling apart in his arms that’s making it easy to say whatever obscene thing that comes to his sex drunk mind. He’ll have to figure out why later, when Soonyoung isn’t sitting in his lap, hard and nearly thrashing with the feeling of impending orgasm. Another thing to unpack once they’re done.

He helps the blond along by reaching down with his free, spit slick hand to circle Soonyoung’s hole. He gets the tip of his middle finger in as much as the lack of proper lube lets him, but it’s enough.

Soonyoung’s head falls back and lands on his shoulder, mouth open on a silent scream as cums so hard Wonwoo can see where the release hits his chest with how hard his back is arched. He watches, view half obscured by the angle, as Soonyoung eyelashes flutter closed over his eyes, pupils still rolled back before they disappear from sight as aftershocks continue to rack his body in full body shudders.

They’re going to need to talk about what just happened. What made Soonyoung act like that, if he was okay. If he wants to do it again. 

It’s the practical thing to do after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bf_wonwoo)
> 
> admonish me for my sins on [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/bf_wonwoo)


End file.
